Next Great Adventure: Goddess
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: <html><head></head>Lilith Potter, nee Kurita, a famous archaeologist during field work ends up giving birth on a moving island from unknown origins. It leads to her death and the birth of a new being whom the islanders believe to be cursed or a Goddess. FemHarry.</html>
1. Part 1: Born to the Snake

**Next Great Adventure: Goddess**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Summary: **Lilith Potter, nee Kurita, a famous archaeologist during field work ends up giving birth on a moving island from unknown origins. It leads to her death and the birth of a new being whom the islanders believe to be cursed or a Goddess. FemHarry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter nor Hunter x Hunter

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Two-shot: part 1: <strong>Born to the Snake

On the island, it was hot and humid, but in this dank cave in the bowels of the drifting island, it was too cold and too wet.

"Why am I doing this again. Oh, that's right, it's for you. Be thankful," the red haired archaeologist huffed, though only in jest. Her companion looked uncomfortable, as she was talking to her own round stomach. She was dress in the traditional archaeological ensemble, khaki shorts and vest, along with dark hiking boots and of course her hard hat. But the fact still remains, she was heavily pregnant.

"Mrs. Potter, perhaps we should-"

"I've told you many times Akhnu, call me Lily," the green eyed woman said snidely. Really it wasn't that hard to call someone by their first name. So what if it she was an acclaimed archaeologist and Akhnu was only an intern. She was more comfortable if people who worked with her were more friendly.

"Yes, apologies Lily, perhaps we should leave… The villagers, they said-"

"I know what they said, but this is a once in a life time opportunity. No one has been able to document these ruins. And they won't be here for much longer with how much humidity and water ways that are developing through these tunnels. That added with the fact that this island will be drifting to uncharted waters soon, it will be too dangerous later on or it will be too difficult to find."

"Yes ma'am…" Akhnu sighed, and then mutter under his breath, "This is a job for a hunter…"

"I heard that. We can't just give all the credit to hunters. After all us, ordinary folk have to make discoveries as well!"

_Ordinary? Lilith Potter is anything, but ordinary, _Akhnu thought.

Little was known about Lilith Potter, as she was a new character in the archaeological world. All they knew was that she is a bright young woman, who married to James Potter, an elite aristocrat of a small country. (James is currently fighting in a civil war and otherwise occupied. )

Prior to her marriage, she was the adopted daughter of Samuel Kurita and Chloe Kurita, both now deceased. She was instantly accepted into an elite university due her intellect and attended it from the tender age of 11 all the to age 15. This was where she met James for the first time. He at that time was 9 years her senior. But after 4 years of schooling together they parted ways.

Lilith pursued an archaeological career while James took his father's seat in legislation. They later met one another again when Lilith was presenting her findings to a live audience in the capital of his city. For one so young she had the audience enraptured, listening to her every word, watching her every movement. Lilith had just turned 19 and soon after they were married.

"Come along Akhnu, no more day dreaming. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave. And I could use a good soak!" Her ankles were aching something fierce.

Akhnu broke from his thoughts, _She's right, if we don't finish this soon, we'll be stuck on this island for who knows how long. It-It might even drift closer to the dark continent!_ And he got to work archiving her findings and observations.

Normally people wouldn't know what the dark continent was, but Lilith was an expert on it, and she herself had hoped to one day go there, but that was before she married James. Now she had to settle down, if not for her, but for her little one.

Both archaeologist and assistant had started to go further down the tunnels, towards drier areas of the caverns, but they soon reached a fork. Akhnu had suggested they stayed together, but Lilith explained that if there were artifacts in either cavern, it would take twice as long to do so. And they would miss the opportunity to document tunnels ruminants. They really couldn't play with time, seeing as they had stayed on the island for approximately three days already, with which it took over a day to convince the villagers to let them proceed into the caverns... Then the elder had to say their island usually drifted away after 3 days, and who knows where they'd end up.

"Fine, fine, but if anything happens, yell…"

"Will do!" Lily grinned innocently, her green eyes gleaming with excitement.

_Sigh, she's really too reckless. _Akhnu shook his head and headed down the right path. Lilith had already bound down the left.

After an hour or so of walking Lilith arrived at the end of the tunnel without finding a thing.

"A dead-end… Hmm…" She looked at her surroundings, _Maybe Akhnu has found something… _And just as Lily was about to turn back, she was bombarded with a green flash of light. It surprised her so much that she took a tumble. She fell on her hands and knees, to protect her stomach, but it still agitated her enough to cause her eyes to change… Something no-one knows but her parents and of course her husband.

Her biological parents were from a clan with unique eyes. But they, her parents, didn't have them. So they were allowed to 'leave.' In a layman's terms, they were castaways. Along the way they had Lilith, but tragedy took place and they had lost their lives. A kindly couple with no children of their own adopted Lilith, and funnily enough their surnames resembled that of the clan that Lilith was from.

Kurta. Kurita.

The Kurita couple found out about her eyes one day when Lilith got really upset. Lilith was an intelligent little girl, and when the kids at her school made fun of her knowledge, even going as far as to steal her books, her eyes turned a fierce scarlet color. Luckily it was when she was at home that she vented out her anger.

Lily couldn't and still could not control her emotions, as they sometime just erupted from her. But she did remember, most of the time, to shut her eyes tight when she got angry. Sadly this was the one time she forgot.

_**Your eyes…**_

"What-what are you…?" The creature in front of Lilith was not man, nor beast… it was, an enigma.

_**I am, what you mortals call, an immortal… a god… chaos…**_ The being hissed.

"What do you want from me… Let me leave," the red haired woman demanded. A barrier of light kept her from the only exit.

_**Such fire... And blood red hair, scarlet crimson eyes… yes, I very much want you…**_

"Want me?! For what!"

_**A mate.**_

"No! And as you can clearly see, I am pregnant!" Lilith screeched, hopefully loud enough to echo through the caverns to alert those waiting outside, and Akhnu. _But even if they heard, would they arrive in time, and even if they did arrive in time… Would they be able to do anything to this-this thing…_

_**It's no use woman… your kind can not hear you, and the people of this isle, all pledge alliance to me.**_

"So, you're the snake god they worship?" Lilith perked with interest. She couldn't help it, it was just the way she was, a scholar.

The being chuckled, and replied, _**That I am.**_

"Then you're ancient."

_**… You are bold…**_

"Thank-you." She chirped.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAH! **_Its bellowing laugh echoed through the caverns.

Meanwhile, the boy stationed at the front of the caverns rushed to get the village elder and the leader. In the other tunnel, Akhnu was quivering in fear from the power radiating off the walls.

_**I must have you. **_The being glided forward.

"And I said no!"

_**…Perhaps we shall make a deal… I myself have given a similar pact to travelers to my home world.**_

"Home world…? The dark continent?!"

_**YESSSSSS….**_

"What- what kind of pact…?" Lily edge backwards.

_**If you become my mate, I will not kill your child… but you must leave it here…in this cave…**_

"What?! You sicko!"

_**Uh-uh-uh. If you rebel, you both die… and such a shame that will be…**_

"And- is there no other choice!?"

_**… If you do not become my mate… You will die… but I will spare the child… In fact… I will make her my own…**_

"That's even worse, you'll just mate with- her?" losing her wind, Lilith asked, "I'm having a daughter?"

_**Yessss, and a very strong one…**_

"Oh… and James was looking forward to having a son. Hahaha… It's really hopeless isn't it, either way I doom her…" Lily sobbed, "I really am a failure as a mother… I lost a child before, and now I'm going to lose another!" _Darn these hormones!_

_**I did not say I would mate her… I will make her my child… If you do mate me, the child will live, as I said she is strong… but for how long? Ssseeing as the villagers will want to sssacrifice her to me, for she will be born here, in my she is my domain. **_The being hissed directly in her unflinching face. The only emotion that seemed to leak from her were from her scarlet glowing eyes.

_A life for a life… If I go with him, she dies… There's no way Akhnu can fight off all these villagers… I live, she dies… but if I don't… I die… and she'll live, as half an immortal?_

_**Essentially…**_

"You can read minds!?"

_**…Essentially…**_

_Will she be able to do the same?_

_**Yesss…**_

_Will she be able to- to go to the dark continent…without repercussion?_

With a terrifying smile, it replied, _**YESSSSS…**_

_ I've made my decision_ And with scarlet eyes glowing in the dark cavern, a baby was born.

* * *

><p>The village elder, a tall man with white markings, came to the fork. And there Akhnu was sitting at the mouth of the left tunnel, sobbing.<p>

"What has happened?" The old man demanded. The other two with him seem unperturbed by his shouting, but Akhnu broke out bawling.

The elderly lady shook her head when her companions looked to her for guidance. But then she pointed to the left cavern tunnel and soon they were off, surprisingly nimble in their step.

They had just arrived as Lilith took her last few breaths.

"Child," the gray haired woman knelt down. Lilith handed over her child.

"Her name…it's Jon Potter… It-it sounds like Gon, right... and- and starts with a J like her- her father's…"

And those were the last words Lilith Potter née Kurita had utter to the older woman, before she departed from this world. But the child would never did learn her true name… Nor will she ever get to see her biological father. But perhaps... perhaps she'll meet this Gon...

The village elders did not allow the child to leave, seeing as she was marked by the snake god. Her green eyes had slit pupils instead of round ones like a normal human's. And Akhnu did not want to stay. He soon left, and when he arrived back on the main land, he found out James Potter had lost his life in the war. Jon Potter will just be a forgotten memory as Akhnu rose up in the ranks as a high ranking archaeologist, and soon after contracted an incurable disease that took his life and the secret to the grave.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>


	2. Part 2: Goddess

**Next Great Adventure: Goddess**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter nor Hunter x Hunter

**Summary: **Lilith Potter, nee Kurita, a famous archaeologist during field work ends up giving birth on a moving island from unknown origins. It leads to her death and the birth of a new being whom the islanders believe to be cursed or a Goddess. FemHarry.

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Life as a Goddess<strong>

At first none of the villagers accepted the child as a Goddess, not even the ones who were there in the cavern. It was only until she was later covered head to toe in snakes whenever someone tried to do her harm that they backed off. The first time it happened was when she was one.

**-Age 1-**

Let it not be said that the villagers were heartless, it has been a year since the outsider gave birth in the sacred caverns and died there. She had paid for her sins, or so they thought. But now it has been a year, and the harvest is not very good…

"It's that child's fault, it needs to be sacrificed to appease the God!" One villager announced, and the others agreed. The village elders did not have a say in the matter as they were otherwise occupied with the death of one of their own. Another matter with which the villagers blamed on the girl.

Though inn reality, it was the man's own fault for sleeping on the largest branch of the snumu tree, a very tall fruit bearing tree that can grow up to 100m. (That's about 60 people stack up against one another.) So the young ones plotted and thought it best to just grab her and chuck her into the caverns.

They were in for a little surprise, seeing as at the time, the little girl found out she could talk to snakes, and soon all the snakes in the surrounding areas came to her beck and call.

The first man to enter shrieked and soon everyone else entered the small hut only to stampede their way back out, demolishing the walls, and revealing the horrifying sight.

At first they thought she was dead. That the god himself must have acquired retribution, but the ringing laughter of a small child put those delusions to rest.

"The-the child, she speaks! She speaks to the serpents!" All around the village people gasp, and pointed, and then one by one they bowed before her.

**-Age 2-**

The babe was beginning to understand things, more so than a baby of mere 15 months should. She could talk, though not in complete sentences, but coherently enough that others understood her.

She also began to notice things, no, not that the people on the island attended to her, nor that they look nothing like her, but the fact that they were so different from her… They felt nothing like her. Even her companions, serpents, had more of a feeling than these-these people did! That's when he started to speak to her… Her father.

The green eyed babe was playing with the snakes when she heard the hissing, it was stranger than the snakes because it was talking like the villagers, but like the snakes too.

_** Child, my child…**_

_Who you? You my daddy, is why say child?_

_**Yes, I am your father… You are different from these mortals…**_

_You differ-ent, me differ-ent, we same. See you?_

_**I cannot show you my true form for it is not here…**_

_Oh, okay… why differ-ent?_ She held up a snake.

_** What you feel is their life energy, the serpents on this isle are my familiars, my proxies. Therefore they have more power, more- **_

_Magic?_

_** Why yes… more magic.**_

**-Age 3-**

She was told by her father not to reveal her powers, her abilities to move things, make things appear, bend them to her will, and so much more. So she hid them, that is until she felt it. A tsunami, or what they called, 'Giant tides.' No one had noticed it was approaching. The only person who could also feel the giant tides and the earth shakes were the old woman, and she had passed away in her sleep two summers ago. So no one noticed when she passed out after saving them all, but they had found her the next day slumped against a tree and covered from head to toe in snakes.

The villagers began to reason that she was weak, and prone to passing out… Soon, those who believed died out, the elderly, and leaving only the young and foolish.

Foolish they were, but they began to notice things. Things moving by themselves, thing appearing from out of nowhere. And when she saved a man from nearly fell to his death from sleeping in a snumu tree, they began demanding things from her. Small things, for she was weak, or so they thought.

**-Age 4-**

She had a familiar now, his name was Heru. He was a gift from her father. Her father had wanted to give her a snake that was the embodiment of calamity, but he reconsidered and opted to give her a normal viper, a Daboia. She name him Heru after the Hell-Bell her father wanted to give her. He is white with red patches, an albino, or so her father said. She just thinks her dad made Heru from scratch because it looked like her eyes when she got angry.

Speaking of which, she really had to learn to control her eyes color. The villagers are beginning to talk more and more behind her back. They had just stopped moving and the island was so close to the mainland called Sahelta…

It seemed that some of the villagers are gone. The old ones had all died last year and the young ones are leaving the island whenever they can… Will she be the last one left? Her father is too far away to communicate with her, and the island seems to be drifting further and further inland towards other nations inhabited by mortals.

**-Age 5-**

She had been constantly doing magic if not for little things such as preparing the soil for harvest, then she would be rebuilding huts. It was one day nearing her fifth birthday, July 31st, an islander who kept records told her, that _HE_ arrived.

That man was pompous, arrogant, and had his nose stuck up in the air the majority of the time. He was blonde, meaning yellow hair, with silver colored eyes, meaning not enough melanin… Or so she thought from whatever told her. Truly it was a voice that supplied information, but it wasn't her father…_Strange..._

That pompous arrogant man asked her to leave with him.

She said no.

Unbeknownst to her, the villagers plotted with the man. They told the man about the tradition of the brides, when he filled their sacks with gold and jewels. The tradition states that a woman can only leave the island with her husband, brother, or father. He was neither of the later two. So husband it was…

The man had the gall to ask her for her hand in marriage. But she too knew tradition, and tradition states that the man incline to have a wife must first defeat the father, brother, or cousin in battle. Of course she had none of the above, so she said, she would fight herself. There was nothing about that in the books!

He would have incline to do so, if it were not for the fact he knew she was powerful and would literally wipe the floor with him. So he tried to negotiate for her hand, i.e. he tried to bribe her. But she would have none of that. Should she leave, she would not be able to find the island as it is constantly moving, and if she cannot find the island, she wouldn't be able to communicate with her father.

So he bribed the islanders once more, all eventually gave permission to take her, after having drugged her and all the snakes on the island, did the man get his bride. But even then, one snake was always with her, and he went along for the ride…

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The continuation is called Next Great Adventure: Prisoner. That will be a short story containing a few chapters. Thank-you for reading. If you like it favorite it, if you want, you can review. If not, then you don't have to. I don't mind. ^^


End file.
